Love is Selfish
by 4-92Line
Summary: "Cinta memang tak harus memilki.Tapi bolehkah aku egois kali ini?" Hanya karena pertemuan singkat seorang Chanyeol dapat merubah haluannya, tapi Ia teralu Gengsi untuk mengungkapkan bahwa dia sudah menjadi seorang Gay. Namun apakah kegengsian itu masih berlaku saat Ia akan menembak Orang yang Ia cintai? EXO! ChanBaek! with Other Pairing! Warning : Boys Love with Straight! TWOSHOOT!


**Fanfiction.**

**Love is Selfish.  
><strong>

**TwoShoot.**

**.**

"**Cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Tapi bolehkah aku egois kali ini?"**

**.**

**Author : 4-92Line,2.**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**with Someone.**

**Other Cast : Wu Yifan.**

**Ok Taecyeon.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, and litte bit of Romance.**

**Rating : T +**

**Pairing : ChanBaek**

**And Other.**

**Warning : Boys Love, Straight, OOC, Typo(s),Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita putus, Chan."

Namja dengan cengiran lebarnya itu membulatkan matanya pada sang Yeojachingu dihadapannya ini.

"Wae, Noona? Apa salahku?" tanya Namja itu.

"Nothing. Tapi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Chan."

Yeoja itu melepas cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya lalu memberikannya pada Namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Sorry,Chan. Bye."

Yeoja itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Namja yang masih setia mematung ditempatnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Noona?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hoy, Wassup,Chan? Kudengar kau putus dengan 'Dia'."

Chanyeol menatap Namja yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan jijiknya ketika Temannya itu membawa seorang Namja manis dibelakangnya.

"I'm not fine, Mr. Wu. Dan... HEY! BISAKAH KAU TAK MELAKUKAN HAL MENJIJIKKAN ITU DIDEPANKU?!"

Suara Chanyeol meninggi tak kala sang Namja -yang bisa dibilang tampan- itu mencium Namja manis yang sekarang berada dipangkuan Namjanya.

"Why Not? Dia Namjachinguku. Itu hakku." Jawab Namja tampan itu.

"I'm **STRAIGHT**, Wu! Aku bukan Gay sepertimu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan menekan kata 'STRAIGHT'.

"Hey, calm down, Park. Kau tau,jadi Gay itu juga menyenangkan."

Chanyeol merinding ketika Temannya itu mengatakan bahwa menjadi Gay juga menyenangkan, 'Menyenangkan? Cih.'

"Aku tak akan pernah tau atau mau, menjadi seorang Gay!"

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Jangan sampai kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Park!" teriak Namja itu lalu dengan kekehannya.

"Cih! Tak akan!"

* * *

><p>'TIN-TIN'<p>

Chanyeol mulai menegakkan dirinya ketika suara sebuah klakson Bus yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

Bus itu akhirnya sampai di Halte tempat Chanyeol berada, penumpang yang berada didalam Bus mulai meninggalkan Bus satu persatu.

'BRAK'

Chanyeol yang niatnya ingin segera naik, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang tengah mengambil barangnya yang berjatuhan.

Chanyeol lalu membantu Orang itu mengambil barangnya yang berjatuhan.

"Kamshahamnida." Orang itu membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"Cheonma, Noona." ucap Chanyeol yang tengah menatap intens Orang didepannya, 'Manis.'

"Aku Nam-namja." Ucap Orang itu.

"Oh, Namja. APA?!"

'TIN-TIN'

"Hey, Anak muda kalian mau naik tidak?" tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu Bus itu.

"Ah, NE!" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya pada Namja yang tengah duduk disebelahnya itu. Namun entah mengapa sekarang Chanyeol lebih hangat dari sifat asinya yang dingin itu.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Namja itu sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan Eyes Smilenya. Setelah itu akhirnya jabatan tangan merekapun terlepas.

"Mian, jika aku menyangkamu Yeoja." Maaf Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol jadi OOC seperti ini?

"Gwaenchanha. Sudah banyak yang menganggapku seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih tersenyum.

"Habisnya kau manis, hampir mendekati cantik sih." Goda Chanyeol.

'BLUSH'

"Yak! Aku tak seperti itu Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menetralkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kkk... Kau lucu juga ya." Kekeh Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bukan badut Chanyeol-ssi."

"Okay. Okay. Kau darimana Baekhyun-ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku dari Busan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau ke Seoul? Dan kau akan tinggal dimana?"

"Aku pindah Sekolah,Sekolahku sekarang di Seoul Art School,kalau tidak salah aku kelas XI-A. Molla."

"Mwo? Itu sekolahku dan kelasku juga. Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di Apartementku?"

"Jinja? Eum, tak usah repot-repot Chanyeol-ssi. Aku cari Apartement lain saja."

"Kau tak merepotkanku, jeongmal. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Eotte?"

"Er... Baiklah. Kamshahamnida Chanyeol-ssi."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan 'ssi', panggil aku Chanyeol-ah,atau mungkin Chanyeol-ie, Haha... jika kau mau."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ie."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Ayolah mata, cepatlah menutup! Kenapa aku harus selalu Insomnia seperti ini?'

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari tempat yang menurutnya nyaman.

"Eungh..."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang hampir saja terbangun oleh ulahnya.

'DEG'

'DEG-DEG'

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang ketika matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu damai. 'Oh Tuhan aku kenapa?'

"Eum..."

'DEG-DEG-DEG'

'Oh SHIT!'

Tangan Baekhyun begitu indah melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol, dan alhasil Jantung Chanyeol makin berdetak tak karuan.

Chanyeol masih diam menatap wajah Baekhyun. 'Aku yang menjadi aneh atau memang wajah Baekhyun begitu cantik?'

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengagumi karya Tuhan yang menurutnya Indah itu. Ia lalu mulai membalas pelukan Baekhyun, dan ajaibnya setelah itu hanya terdengar bunyi dengkuran halus dari kedua makhluk Adam itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Eungh..."

Namja manis yang diketahui Baekhyun itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari pagi mengusik tidurnya.

'BLUSH'

Wajahnya seketika memerah ketika mengetahui tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Entah mengapa Ia tidur cukup nyenyak dengan tangan besar Chanyeol yang bertengger indah itu.

Tak ingin terlambat masuk di hari pertamanya, Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi, setelah memindahkan tangan besar Chanyeol dari pinggangnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur berniat membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ie, Chanyeol-ie, bangun!" titah Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"5 menit lagi, kumohon."

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! BANGUN!"

'Sret'

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan menindih tubuh kecil itu.

"Kau wangi dan Cantik manis!"

'BRUK'

"AARRGGHH!"

Tendangan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol terjatuh dari atas kasur dan juga membuat Chanyeol merasakan sakit diperut dan punggungnya.

"Chanyeol-ie!" Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memegangi punggungnya yang baru saja mencium lantai.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatirnya sambil membantu Chanyeol duduk.

"Ssshhh... Gwaenchanha."

Lho, sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi baik seperti ini? Biasanya jika ditepuk pundaknya saja Ia akan marah-marah kecuali pada teman dekatnya. Bukankah Baekhyun adalah Orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam? Kenapa Chanyeol tak marah? Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah berubah?Atau Ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sahabat atau mungkin lebih?

"Jeongmal, Mianhae, Chanyeol-ie." Wajah Baekhyun masih saja khawatir, walau Chanyeol sudah bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Gwaenchanha. Sudahlah aku mandi dulu." Chanyeol lalu mengambil handuk yang berada didekat pintu, lalu berjalan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun masih diam, Ia hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Mungkin menyiapkan bekal untuknya, dia bisa memaafkan aku."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Chanyeol-ie, ini." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah tempat bekal pada Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat Roti selai, karena tak ada bahan lain. Mian."

"Hehe, Gwaenchanha. Kau baik sekali..."

Chanyeol lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Yak! Chanyeol-ie!Rambutku!"

"Kau lucu, Baekhyun-ie."

"Yak! Aku bukan badut!"

'Dan juga polos.' Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang tengah merapihkan rambutnya.

"Jja, kita berangkat."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Namja tampan dengan wajah angkuhnya itu berjalan mendekati Temannya yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang Namja yang menurutnya manis itu.

'Kkk. Kau memang tak pernah menepati janjimu, Park.'

"Menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol? Haha."

Chanyeol menatap Yifan, pertanyaan Yifan tadi membuatnya sedikit emosi dan juga ...gugup.

Yifan lalu menatap Baekhyun yang berada disebelah Chanyeol.

"Jangan lakukan apapun padanya!"

"Kau pintar juga mencari Namja manis seperti dia. Dapat darimana?" Baekhyun menatap horror Namja yang menatapnya begitu intens.

"Hey, sudah kubilang jangan lakukan apapun padanya! Dia tak tau apapun, Wu!" Chanyeol mendorong Yifan setelah itu ia menarik Baekhyun pergi menjauhi Yifan.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi sepertiku, Park. Haha!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, teriakan Yifan membuat hatinya menjadi begitu kacau.

'Apa iya aku menjilat ludahku sendiri?'

Disebelahnya, Baekhyun menatap jijik pada beberapa pasangan yang Ia lewati.

'Mereka Gay?'

Setelah sampai dikelas Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ie... Apa mereka Gay, dan... apa kau juga Gay?" tanya Baekhyun.

"I..itu..."

"Jung Songsaengnim datang!"

"Cepat duduk!"

"Jinja?"

Chanyeol akhirnya mulai bisa mensyukuri suara berisik disekitarnya, karena hal itu bisa mengalihkan Baekhyun dari pertanyaan tadi. 'Ya Tuhan terima kasih.'

Jung Songsaengnim melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke Meja guru didepan Kelas yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tempati.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, tolong perkenalkan dirimu kedepan."

"Ne."

Baekhyun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kedepan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, Bangapseumnida. Kamshahamnida." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkuk hormat pada semuanya.

"Wah, dia manis ya."

"Ne, Cantik pula."

"Apa dia single?"

"YAK!"

Kuping Chanyeol memanas ketika teman-teman dibelakangnya membisikkan hal-hal yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk Baekhyun-Nya. Tunggu Baekhyun-Nya?

"Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau berteriak?" Jung Songsaengnim menatapnya tajam.

"Ah... Gwaenchanha. Mianhamnida."

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau boleh duduk."

"Ne, Songsaengnim."

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran akan dimulai sekarang."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin berkeliling, kau istirahat saja disini."

"Tidak Hyun-ie,aku ikut."

"Ani. Kau disini atau aku marah padamu."

"Ba-baiklah. Hati-hati!"

Baekhyun yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Chanyeol langsung beranjak pergi.

"Disini ramai juga."

Baekhyun mulai berjalan melewati kantin yang begitu ramai.

'Sret.'

"YAK!"

Seseorang menarik kerah seragam belakang Baekhyun dan menyeret Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat sepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Orang yang menariknya ternyata Yifan.

"Sssttt... Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Mwo?!"

"Hampir 90 persen Namja disini Gay, dan mungkin dikelasmu hanya kau dan si Park itu yang masih Straight. Namun aku lihat-lihat Chanyeol mulai berubah."

"M..mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Si Chan itu, kurasa Ia mulai menjadi Gay."

"Ti..tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin,right? Haha."

"Jika kau Straight, kau harus hati-hati dengannya! Haha!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Yifan lalu mulai berjalan pergi dari hadapan Namja yang masih tertawa setan itu.

'Impossible.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Hyun-ie, kau dimana sih jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai.'

Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari layaknya cacing kepanasan. Teman-temannya menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Hey, Straight. Wae geurae?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Ia anggap angin lalu itu.

"Apa dia jadi stress karena putus dari _"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Orang itu, "Jangan pernah menyebutkan namanya lagi!"

Orang yang Chanyeol tatap tajam itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan membungkam mulutnya itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau merindukan si Byun itu? Apa kau berubah haluan, Straight?"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Molla..." bisik Chanyeol, dan mungkin hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tau apa yang Chanyeol katakan barusan.

"Yeol-ie!"

Semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang Namja manis yang berada diambang pintu tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Namja manis itu mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan wajahnya mendadak khawatir ketika Namja itu melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol, "Gwaenchanha? Kau nampak pucat, Yeol-ie."

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Dia bukan single toh."

"Dia serius berubah haluan karena Namja manis itu?"

"Mereka Gay juga?"

"SHUT UP!" teriakan Chanyeol membuat seisi kelas terdiam, Ia lalu menarik Baekhyun ke Meja mereka.

"Kau habis darimana saja, Hyun-ie? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku..."

'_**Tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin,right? Haha.'**_

Baekhyun mendadak terdiam. Ucapan Yifan mendadak terngiang ditelinganya.

'Apa Chanyeol-ie Gay? Ah, ani, ani, Impossible. Tak mungkin Chanyeol-ie Gay.'

"Ya?"

"Aku... habis dari toilet hehe."

"Eum... syukurlah kau tak apa." Chanyeol mengusap dadanya pelan, wajahnya yang tadi pucat mulai berubah netral kembali.

"Ne. Mian membuatmu khawatir..."

"Tak apa, kau sudah disini saja, aku sangat senang." Chanyeol refleks memeluk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan usapan kecil dipunggung Chanyeol.

'DEG-DEG-DEG'

'Kenapa jantung Chanyeol-ie berdetak begitu cepat? Tapi aku juga nyaman dengan ini.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'TET-TET-TET'

"Yey, pulang!"

Semua murid di kelas XI-A bersorak gembira ketika bel pulang berbunyi tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka dengan cepat memasukkan alat tulis mereka masing-masing kedalam tas ransel berwarna Hitam dan Coklat itu.

"Yeol-ie aku ke toilet dulu, Ne!"

"Hati-hati. Aku akan menunggumu didepan gerbang!"

"Okay!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menelusuri lorong Sekolahnya yang mulai sepi.

'Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga!'

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju toilet yang berada diujung sana.

Dan tanpa sengaja Ia bertabrakan dengan Seseorang, beruntungnya keduanya tak terjatuh.

Baekhyun dengan cepat meminta maaf dengan santun ketika mengetahui Orang yang ditabraknya adalah Sunbaenya, terlihat dari tanda kelas di lengan seragam kanannya.

"Joesonghamnida. Joesonghamnida, Sunbaenim." Baekhyunpun tak lupa membungkuk 90 derajat pada Sunbae itu.

"Gwaenchanha. Bukan salahmu semua kok."

"N-ne..." Baekhyun dengan perlahan menegapkan badannya, entah mengapa suara lembut Sunbae itu membuatnya tak terlalu takut.

'DEG'

'Beatifull.'

Kata yang bisa Baekhyun katakan pada Seseorang didepannya ini. Wajahnya makin cantik ketika, Seseorang itu menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Sudah dulu ya, Aku harus pergi. Bye." Sunbae itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah memegangi dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"...Bye."

Saat Baekhyun akan beranjak pergi, Ia mendapati sebuah benda yang Ia ketahui adalah sebuah kartu pelajar.

Baekhyun lalu menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang di kartu pelajar itu. 'Ini kan Sunbae tadi.'

Baekhyun lalu melihat deretan hangul yang merangkai nama Sunbae tadi. Setelah mengetahui namanya Baekhyun berjalan pergi ke toilet yang berada didekatnya dengan senyum yang terkembang dari bibir kecilnya.

'Namamu sangat cantik Sunbae. Mungkin besok kita akan bertemu lagi.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'Hyun-ie kemana sih?'

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya, mencari sesosok Namja manis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

'Apa aku harus menyusulnya?'

Namun sebelum beranjak pergi, seseorang menutup kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ie?"

"Hehe... ketahuan..."

Baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya dari mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu aku?"

"Mudah saja, dari jari lentikmu, telapak tanganmu yang lembut, dan juga wangi tubuhmu yang begitu menggoda, Cantik."

"Yak! Jangan menggodaku! Aku NAMJA!"

"Tapi kau begitu Cantik,lebih Cantik dari seorang Yeoja pula, Hyun-ie. Kkk..."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dan tau kah kau Baek? Chanyeol sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak mencium bibir manis mu itu.

"Huh..."

Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, sepertinya Baekhyun marah pada Chanyeol.

"Bekhyun-ie, Hyun-ie, Baek-ie!"

Tuh kan Baekhyun beneran marah.

**.**

"Baekhyun-ie ayolah, jangan mendiamkanku seperti itu. Aku kan sudah minta maaf kemarin."

"..."

Sudah sehari Baekhyun mendiamkan Chanyeol, bahkan sampai sekarang, perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Hyun-ie..."

"..."

"Mianhae..."

"..."

"Jeongmal mianhae..."

"..."

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming, Ia hanya diam sambil menatap batu-batu kerikil dijalanan itu.

"Baek-ie..."

"..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah, beginilah Baekhyun jika dia sudah marah besar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey, Wassup? Kau bertengkar bukan dengan kekasih manismu itu? Memang apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam dengannya? Apa kau melakukan 'itu' dengan ka_"

"AKU TAK SEBEJAT DIRIMU, WU! DAN BERHENTILAH MENGANGGAPKU _"

"Menganggapmu apa,eum?"

"I-itu..."

"Gay, maksudmu? Bukankah kau Gay?"

"Hah! Sudahlah. Abaikan."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan Yifan yang tengah menatapnya remeh.

'Kau memang Gay, Yeol.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Emh... kelas XII-C?"

Baekhyun berjalan mengitari koridor kelas XII, Ia sedang mencari sebuah Kelas, namun lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai didepan kelas XII-C, disana nampak cukup ramai.

"Er... Sunbaenim, permisi."

Daripada Ia kebigungan Ia lebih memilih bertanya pada salah satu Sunbae dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat madu.

"Ne?"

"Apa Sunbae kenal Sunbae ini?"

Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan sebuah kartu pelajar yang kemarin Ia temukan.

"Oh, Orang ini. Sunbae kenal. Tunggu sebentar, ne."

"Ne, Sunbae."

Tak berapa lama Seseorang yang Baekhyun cari akhirnya datang.

"Oh, Kau. Ada apa?"

"Ini Sunbae, kartu pelajar Sunbae kemarin terjatuh."

"Eoh... Gomawo ne. Kau baik sekali, jeongmal gomawo."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu ketika Sunbae Cantik didepannya ini berterima kasih padanya.

"Eoh... jadi ini pacar barumu?"

'JLEB'

'Mwo? jadi Sunbae sudah punya pacar?'

Seorang Namja tinggi mendekati Baekhyun dan menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Lumayan, tapi kukira **mantan**mu lebih keren. Dia tinggi dan tampan. Tapi ini... ckck."

'JLEB-JLEB'

"Oh, ayolah. Dia hanya Hoobae-ku, bukan pacar baruku."

"Oh, geurae. Kukira kau tak bisa membeakan mana Namja tulen dan Namja Uke macam dia."

'JLEB-JLEB-JLEB'

"Bercandamu keterlaluan. Kasian kan dia.

Maafkan kelakuan temanku ini ne, dia memang sensitif."

"Ah... Ne, sunbae... lebih baik aku kembali dulu ke kelasku."

Baekhyun berjalan setengah berlari melewati koridor kelas XII, matanya sudah mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, hatinyapun nampak sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

'Wae? Wae?'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'SHIT! Yifan kau! ARRGGHH!'

Namja tinggi itu mengusap wajah tampannya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel toilet, air begitu dingin,namun entah mengapa hatinya masih terasa panas.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

'Seperti suara...'

"Hyun-ie kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol membuka salah satu pintu dari 3 bilik toilet itu, dan Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis.

"Yeol... hiks... Yeol-ie."

'GREP'

"Uljima..."

Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah menangis lebih kencang dipelukan Chanyeol. Entah hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun-Nya menangis, tapi entah mengapa Ia juga merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ia lalu mengusap wajah yang penuh dengan air mata itu dengan kedua jari jempolnya.

"Ujima, kenapa Hyun-ie menangis eum?"

"Hiks... Chan-Chanyeol-ie..."

"Wae?"

"Apa hiks... aku harus menyerah?"

"Menyerah, wae?"

"... Untuk cinta pertamaku hiks..."

'JLEB'

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis -namun kali ini tak terlalu kencang- dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum manisnya. Tersenyum walau itu sakit.

"Jika kau... sangat mencintainya untuk apa kau menyerah?"

"Hiks... Dia sudah punya kekasih, Yeol-ie."

"Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki,right? Jika kau sangat mencintainya percayalah jika Dia juga akan balik menyayangimu atau mungkin balik mencintaimu."

"It's Impossible."

"Jika Tuhan berkehendak, hal apa yang tak akan mungkin terjadi?"

Baekhyun tertegun walau Chanyeol dingin namun hatinya sangatlah hangat. Ia jadi begitu nyaman.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, jja ke kelas. Pulang nanti aku traktirkan Es krim, Eotte?"

"Ne, Gomawo, Chanyeol-ie. You're the best!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau tunggu disini ne, aku beli Es krimnya dulu."

"Aku saja yang beli, Yeol-ie. Untuk rasa terima kasihku untukmu."

"Er... Baiklah."

Baekhyun berjalan pergi menuju kedai Es krim yang tak jauh dari bangku yang Chanyeol tempati.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang kekasih normal yang berjalan dengan begitu mesra. Namun setelah itu Chanyeol menatap kesal sang Yeoja yang begitu dikenalnya.

'Tunggu, itu-itu kan...'

"Chagi, aku beli Es krim dulu ne, kau duduk dulu saja."

"Ne, Oppa."

Sang Namja berjalan pergi menuju kedai Es krim, sedangkan Sang Yeoja berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

'SHIT!'

"Oh, Annyeong, tak kusangka kita bertemu disini."

Sang Yeoja lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau memutuskanku karena Namja itu? Kau tau kan Noona, dia bukan Namja yang baik."

"Tapi kenyataannya dia sangat baik padaku, Chan. Dia selalu memberikan apa yang aku mau. Dia begitu menyenangkan."

"Dia tak setia, Noona."

"Mengapa kau selalu menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti sih? Dia bukan Namja seperti itu! Dan bukan dia yang salah, tapi kau yang selalu berbohong!"

"Tak apa jika kau tak percaya padaku, Noona. Dan jika kau tau Taecyeon itu seorang Playboy!"

'PLAK'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku pesan, eum...2 Es krim strawberry, ne."

"Ne... Tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Ne..."

"Hey, manis."

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun mulai bergidik ngeri, ketika seorang Namja dengan badan kekarnya –walau terbalut dengan seragam- menggoda dirinya.

"..."

"Hey, jawab aku Cantik!"

"Aku tak punya urusan apapun denganmu, Taecyeon-ssi." ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat name tag Namja itu diseragamnya.

"Tapi aku punya urusan denganmu, Cantik."

'BUGH'

'BRUK'

Tangan Namja itu mulai nakal menoel-noel dagu Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun yang tak terima, akhirnya Ia mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya.

"Pergi!"

Karena ketakutan, akhirnya Namja itu pergi.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini."

"Kamshahamnida."

Baekhyun memberikan sejumlah uang pada sang kasir lalu mengambil Es krim yang sedari tadi Ia tunggu.

"Eum... Mashitda."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

"Cha-chagi!"

"Oppa! Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Pasti karena menggoda seseorang!"

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Jja cepat pergi!"

Taecyeon lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar.

"Yeol-ie!"

"Ah, Hyun-ie."

"Mian lama."

Baekhyun lalu memberikan salah satu Es krim pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ie, kenapa pipimu memerah?"

Baekhyun menunjuk pipi kiri Chanyeol yang nampak memerah.

"Oh, ini... tadi aku habis... menampar diriku sendiri, ya menampar diriku sendiri." Bohong Chanyeol.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I'm crazy..."

'I'm crazy because of you, Hyun-ie.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau tak tidur,Baekhyun-ie?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih membuka matanya.

"Aku masih memikirkan cinta pertamaku, Chanyeol-ie."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Hyun-ie..."

"But, I can't Chan-ie."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tidurlah aku tau kau pasti lelah."

"But..."

'GREP'

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat, pelukan itu begitu hangat, begitu lembut, seakan Chanyeol menaruh sebuah harapan pada Baekhyun. Entah berharap Baekhyun akan tertidur atau mengharapkan hal lain.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menutup matanya duluan, Chanyeol nampak begitu lelah. Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan Chanyeol, dan juga tak kalah erat.

"Gomawo. Aku menyayangimu, Yeol-ie."

Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya, dan akhirnya mata itu tertutup juga.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Jaljayo."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Emh... Gomawo, Chanyeol-ie. You're the best!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Namja yang dicintainya itu dapat tertidur nyenyak dipelukannya.

'CHUP'

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget, apa ini mimpi?! Baekhyun menciumnya?! Walau hanya dipipi?!

"Aku menyayangimu, Chanyeol-ie. Jja kita berangkat."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hyun-ie, Mian. Aku harus pergi bersama teman-temanku. Kau tak apakan membeli Es krim sendiri?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Ia kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Tapi kau harus janji, besok akan mengantarku membeli Es krimnya. Yaksok?"

Baekhyun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan tentu saja Chanyeol langsung menjabat kelingking lentik itu dengan kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol balas tersenyum padanya.

"Hoy! Straight! Mau berapa lama lagi kami menunggumu, eoh?"

"Sudah ne,Hyun-ie, aku berangkat. Annyeong." Chanyeol melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Annyeong." Baekhyunpun tak lupa membalas lambaian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan teman-temannyapun akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun di kelas itu sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan pergi ke Taman Kota, Ia ingin membeli Es krim strawberry disana.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang Yeoja yang tengah menangis.

'I-itu...'

"Sunbae!"

Yeoja yang Baekhyun panggilpun menegakkan kepalanya, wajah Yeoja itu memerah, matanya basah oleh kristal bening yang sedari tadi Ia keluarkan.

"Su-sunbae.."

"Ka-kau? Hiks..."

"Wae geurae? Kenapa Sunbae menangis?"

Baekhyun mendekti Yeoja manis itu, Ia lalu duduk dibangku taman yang Chanyeol tempati kemarin.

"Hiks... Bolehkah aku hiks... mencurahkan isi hatiku hiks... padamu?"

"Te-tentu." Walau ragu, Baekhyun tetap mengiyakan. Namun apa Baekhyun sadar, bahwa Ia hanya pelampiasan?

"Si Playboy itu memutuskanku, hiks... Orang itu memang benar, tapi aku malah tak mempercayainya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun nampak senang ketika Sunbae tercintanya putus dari pacarnya, Chanyeol memang benar, Ia tak boleh menyerah. Namun Ia juga sedih melihat Sunbaenya itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Orang itu keterlaluan memutuskan Sunbae yang cantik ini. Mungkin Sunbae harus meminta maaf pada seseorang itu."

Tangis Yeoja yang Baekhyun panggil Sunbae itu pecah, ketika Baekhyun menasihatinya untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang itu.

"Sunbae..."

'GREP'

"Bagaimana hiks... aku meminta maaf hiks... Orang itu sekarang sangat membenciku hiks... Bahkan kemarin aku refleks menamparnya hiks... Eotte?"

"Jika Sunbae meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh mungkin Orang itu akan memaafkan Sunbae."

"Dia membenciku hiks... lagi pula dia juga hiks... **mantan** kekasihku. Hiks... Hiks..."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yeoja itu. Sang Yeoja hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Yeoja itu, mencoba menenangkannya. Dan akhirnya Yeoja itupun menghentikan tangisannya. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Mianhamnida, Sunbaenim. Aku lancang."

"Gwaenchanha. Gomawo ne."

"Ah... Ne."

Hening mendatangi keduanya.

"Sunbae, aku pergi dulu ne."

"Tunggu. Em... Boleh aku meminta No. Handphonemu?"

"Oh, te-tentu."

Baekhyun dan Yeoja itu saling bertukar No. Handphonenya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Bye."

"..Bye."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"KYAAA!"

"Hyun-ie! Kau tak apa?"

"Eh... Mian menggangu acara televisimu, Yeol-ie."

"Ne, gwaenchanha. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Aku sangat senang, Chanyeol-ie. Gomawo."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-Nya?

"Wae?"

"Kau memang benar Chanyeol-ie."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol makin mengerutkan keningnya, Ia sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Orang yang kusuka menghubungiku, Yeol-ie! Bagaimana aku tidak senang."

'JLEB-JLEB-JLEB'

'Ini sakit Baek-ie. Sakit.'

"Oh... Geurae."

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat , "Gomawoyo."

Chanyeolpun balas memeluk Baekhyun, Ia senang jika Baekhyun senang, tapi hal ini membuatnya sakit.

'If you hurting, I am too. And If you happy, maybe... I am too.'

.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menatap jenuh TV didepannya walau acara itu adalah acara comedy Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum apalagi tertawa, tapi bukan acara TV itu yang membuatnya jenuh, namun Baekhyunlah yang membuatnya jenuh.<p>

Baekhyun sekarang lebih memilih bermain dengan Smartphonenya daripada dengannya. Apa karena Orang yang Baekhyun cintai itu, Baekhyun jadi mengabaikannya? Seberapa berarti sih Orang itu daripada dirinya?

'Aku tau aku memang hina karena mencintaimu. Tapi tolong aku tak suka diabaikan.'

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

"Yeol-ie, aku pergi dulu ne?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, di cuaca sedingin ini, Baekhyun mau pergi?

"Kau mau kemana,Hyun-ie? Cuaca sedang buruk sekarang."

"kumohon, izinkan aku... Aku sudah ada janji dengannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelasnya. Ayolah, Baekhyun nampak seperti anak kecil yang begitu menggemaskan dengan Aegyonya sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Ne... Bye, Yeol-ie."

"Bye."

Entah mengapa sapaan itu membuatnya janggal.

'Aneh.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"KYAAA! Chanyeol-ie! Aku bahagia sekali!"

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol,Ia nampak sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Wae?! Wae?!"

"KYAA! AKU BAHAGIA CHANYEOL-IE!"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti. Apa hari minggu kau ada urusan?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Nugu?"

"It's secret. Kau tunggu saja lusa."

"Baiklah."

'Nuguya?'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey, Wu!"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namja tinggi yang sudah lama tak Ia sapa.

"Ada apa, Park? Berubah haluan?" tanya Yifan dengan nada yang lumayan angkuh.

"Aku hanya ingin kita mengobrol berdua, jja."

Chanyeol berlari kecil seraya menarik tangan Yifan.

"Calm down, Park. Wae geurae?"

Chanyeol terdiam, Ia berusaha memberanikan diri menanyakan suatu hal.

"I-itu..."

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana..."

"Berbicaralah yang benar, Straight!"

"BagaimanacaranyamenembakseorangNamja?"

"Replay, please. Bicaramu layaknya kereta express!"

"Ba-baiklah,Bagaimana caranya menembak seorang Namja?"

Yifan yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa remeh.

"Berubah haluan,Park?"

"Ne! Wae?"

Yifan tersentak, Ia kira Chanyeol hanya bercanda, tetapi dugaannya meleset.

"Kau... Gay?"

"Ne! Jadi jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya!"

"Hey, calm bro! Kau hanya perlu menembaknya sama seperti kau menembak seorang Yeoja."

"Ne?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Hanya menembak seperti biasa, Park. Apa susahnya sih."

"It's so difficult for me, Mr. Wu. Cause is the fist for me."

"It's so easy! Sudahlah jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai, Fighting, Gay!"

Yifan lalu berjalan pergi setelah memberi Chanyeol semangat.

'Ya, Eotte?'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chanyeol tengah memilih-milih sebuket bunga yang cocok untuk Ia berikan pada Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya dan juga seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol –sedikit- penasaran di Cafe depan Toko bunga ini.

"Kau mencari apa, Anak muda?"

Sang kakek pemilik Toko itupun datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"I-itu... Saya sedang mencari sebuket bunga."

"Bunga apa yang kau cari,eum?"

"Saya bingung, Harabeoji. Saya ingin memberikannya pada orang yang saya sukai."

"Apa kau serius menyukainya..."

"Emmhhh... ittu..."

"Eum... bagaimana jika bunga ini?"

Sang kakek mengambil sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah muda lalu mengarahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Mawar merah muda? Apa arti bunga ini, Harabeoji?"

"Kalau tidak salah arti Bunga ini adalah rasa kasih sayang, ucapan selamat, dan rasa kagum pada seseorang. Namun juga cinta yang terpendam."

"Oh... Saya beli ini saja."

Sang kakek lalu membawa buket bunga itu, Ia lalu menghias buket bunga itu.

Chanyeol lalu mendekati kakek itu, "Itu berapa, Harabeoji?"

"Ini untukmu Anak muda, semoga sukses."

Kakek itu memberikan Chanyeol sebuket bunga Mawar merah muda itu dengan cuma-cuma.

"Tapi, Harabeoji..."

"Sudah ambil saja, Aku mendo'akanmu disini! Sukses!"

"Kamshahamnida. Ne!"

Chanyeol mulai memasuki Cafe itu dan mulai mencari Meja No.4 yang sudah Baekhyun booking. Namun Baekhyun tak terlihat sama sekali di Meja dengan 3 kursi itu. Chanyeol lalu memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berada di Meja kasir.

Chanyeol mulai mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di Meja No.4 itu, buket bunga Mawar merah muda Ia simpan dibawah. Ia mulai mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya dan juga memberanikan diri untuk menembak Baekhyun, Namja yang mebuatnya menjadi seorang 'Gay'.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ie? Kau sudah datang?"

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap dirinya.

"Ah... N-ne, Hyun-ie."

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?"

'GLUP'

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan segala kekuatannya. Entah mengapa saat-saat sekarang membuat dirinya menjadi gugup.

"Baekhyun-ie... se-sebenarnya..."

"Ne?"

"A-ak-aku..."

"Ne?"

"Me_"

"Baekhyun-na!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.'Shit! Kemana ke-manly-anmu Chanyeol-ya?'

Sedangkan Baekhyun mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya itu dengan lembut, dan setelah mengetahui seseorang yang memanggilnya itu, Ia menghampiri Orang itu dan tersenyum manis.

'Chanyeol Pabo! Pabo!'

"Noona perkenalkan ini temanku, Park Chanyeol...

'Nama itu? Kenapa persis sekali?' batin sang Yeoja yang berada disebelah Baekhyun dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk.

...Dan Chanyeol kenalkan dia Yeojachinguku..."

"An..

...nyeong."

'Chanyeol?'/'Noona?'

**To Be Continue.**

**Annyeong, yeorobeun... Saya datang bawa FF kedua saya yang Gaje bin Aneh ini. Maafkan saya jika judul dan isi cerita tidak nyambung. Maafkan saya jika FF saya selalu panjang. Maafkan saya jika kalian tidak menyukainya. Terlebih pairingnya, hehe... Mianhae, jeongmal. Mungkin sekian dari saya, Annyeong.**


End file.
